Problem: Convert the angle 4.01 radians into degrees. (Round to the nearest degree.)
To convert from radians to degrees, you multiply by $180^{\circ}$ and then divide by $\pi$ $4.01 \times \frac{180^{\circ}}{\pi}$ $230^{\circ}$ (round to nearest integer here)